


You Idiots

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's thought process through the True Pacifist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk was near the end of her Pacifistic journey. She traversed the timeline once and discovered the Hidden, True Lab. She didn’t hurt a soul and even spared Flowey, despite his attempts to become a living god and killing her, twice. She’s been through the past, accidentally killing Toriel, and finishing the story that way, regretting everything. Her heart broke as she saw Asgore take his own life to allow her, the human he pledged to kill, escape and apologized for not giving her the happy ending she wanted. She felt her heart breaking as he dealt the final blow and his soul was hers to use. She couldn’t stand it ending that way. This time she’ll get it right. She never even touched a weapon and enjoyed every experience with the monsters she encountered. All was merry and great. Nothing could take her off guard.

She was at the barrier facing down the final boss, Asgore Dreemurr. She knew this fight in and out, his moveset, what he does, what he’s weak against, and what happens at the end. She won’t let him die this time.

“It was nice to meet you, human. Goodbye,” said the morose king, but as he was about to break Frisk’s mercy button, a fire ball came from behind him, blindsiding him. He fell over and gasped.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent child…” the voice came from the right, it was familiar and sweet. Frisk turned in shock, her mouth agape. Toriel was standing there, he magical fire still burning in her palm. She extinguished the flame and closed her eyes, offering the kid a hug. Frisk cried out, and ran over towards Asgore’s silhouette, lying on the ground, perfectly still.

“Do not be afraid, my child,” said the old Queen, “It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian…” after not feeling the embrace of the child, she opened her eyes to see them crying over Asgore’s body, shaking him weakly.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Come on! Wake up!” the child screamed, her eyes bloodshot and hot with tears. She was so close to the happy ending, she could almost taste it. “Get up, come on, get up…” she collapsed next to him, trembling with her sobs.

“Child, why weep for him? He was about to murder you in cold blood and destroy your race,” asked the boss monster, “Why do you care for him?”

“Because… Because he just wanted his family back,” Frisk sighed, “I fought him before, in another time. I managed to beat him and offered him mercy. His face brightened up and his smile returned. He was ecstatic at the idea of having a child live with him again. To have his wife,” she pointed at Toriel, “back with him and living together, like a real family should.” She went back to shaking the old monster, hoping for him to open his eyes.

“When he realized that that wasn’t possible, that I wouldn’t be happy here, he struck himself down, and gave his soul for me to leave, get my happy ending to my journey. He died with a smile on his face, hoping that I would live on happily. But that’s not what I wanted. I reset. I want to live down here, after traveling the underground, making all these wonderful friends. You, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, all of the other monsters I found and played with. I want them all to be happy. And if that means I have to be stuck down here. So be it.” The child looked expecting to see a scold on Toriel’s face, scolding her like a mother would. But, she was sobbing. Her hand was over her face, trying to rub the tears out of her eyes. She was trying to suppress her hiccups and sobs, but wasn’t doing a good job.

“I-I don’t understand what you mean about “timelines” and “resetting” but I believe you, my child.” She walked over, “Now let’s get this oaf up.” The two worked, trying to shake him awake, try to make loud noises, scaring him, hitting him, but nothing worked. The two retired their attempts, sitting and thinking, waiting for the old monster to wake up.

“Wh-What happened?” the two looked over, seeing the King’s eyes open. Frisk ran over and helped him, Asgore just watched him get up, her mood slightly souring.

“To-ri? Toriel, what are you doing here?” he asked.

She let out a sigh, “Hello, Asgore. I’m here to help the child, and she needed help with you.”

The King was confused by what she meant, but was happy to see her anyway, and was glad to see the human smiling. She tried to hug him, barely able to wrap her arms around half of his waist, he knelt down and embraced her back letting out a slight chuckle, not sure why she was being so sweet, since they were about to battle mere minutes ago. 

“HELLO?! IS ANYBODY THERE?” said Papyrus, as he rushed into the dimly lit room, “I HEARD THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH THE HUMAN AND I DIDN’T WANT TO MISS IT, I CALLED THE OTHERS OVER, THEY SHOULD BE HERE ANY MOMENT,” just a second after he said that, the rest of the gang came in, all ready to stop the fight. But there was no fighting to stop. At least not that they could tell.

“You’re all a bunch of idiots,” said a mockingly sweet voice, “You’re making this too easy on me.”

The room became unnaturally dark. There was no sound and Frisk couldn’t feel Asgore, even though she was hugging him mere moments ago.

Then came a blindingly bright light, and a voice, “Hello, Chara. It’s me, your best friend: Asriel Dreemurr”


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was speechless. Everything she fought for, or didn’t fight for, vanished. Only the being calling himself “Asriel Dreemurr” remained.

“Don’t you recognize me?” he mocked, “or do you only know me as Flowey, the Flower?” he stuck out his tongue and winked mimicking the first time they met.

“It was so nice of you to round all of those buffoons up for me. Don’t think I could’ve done it without you.” A horrified look came across Frisk’s face, she tried to scream, but her voice wasn’t working. “Oh, don’t be afraid. They’re all still alive, I can feel their souls all squirming, wriggling inside of me , their heartbeats all in one,” he opened his chest to reveal his silver soul. In it, Frisk could see the souls of all the monsters and the six human souls, “oh, but don’t look so glum, Chara. You’ll join them soon enough.”

Frisk stood still, her body paralyzed. She wanted to run, to scream, to call for help, but fear locked her in place. She was staring down a true monster, something only told in fairytales and in nightmares. But, deep down, she knew she had to stop him. She had to save her friends.

She stepped forward.

“Oh, ho, ho, cheeky one aren’tcha?” laughed Asriel, “suit yourself; your soul will be the cherry on top.” Before Frisk could respond to his taunts, he sent out a torrent of stars, all bursting as they hit the ground, sending out blazing projectiles in all directions. Frisk dodged with inhuman reactions, not even singing a hair.

“Once I beat you, I’ll be able to reset everything. All of their memories, all of YOUR memories, gone, and I’ll be able to start again from scratch.” He let out another attack, lightning striking from above, Frisk dodged it with ease. “Mom, dad, Chara, you’ll all be reset. I’ll be able to live with my family again.”

Was that a hint of sadness in his voice? Frisk wasn’t able to dwell on the thought as a sweeping blade nearly sliced her in two. She dodged another barrage of lasers and could’ve sworn she felt something inside of Asriel’s soul. She called out for Toriel, her mom.

Asriel laughed at her for calling out to her parents, but something changed. With a flash of white light Asriel disappeared, but Toriel and Asgore were there. Though, something was off. Their movements weren’t right; they were stiff and weren’t moving fluidly, they were mechanical almost.

“This is for your own good,” the words came from Toriel, but her mouth wasn’t moving.

“I’m sorry for this,” said Asgore. Magical fire sprung from both of them, nearly searing Frisk. She scrambled away and tried to figure out a way to get out of this. She tried to talk, but it had no effect on Asgore. But, the shade of Toriel faltered, something changed in her expression. A small smile started to appear. The gears clicked in Frisk’s head. She had to spare them again, like she once did.

She did just that. She hugged both of them, and yelled that she spared them and told them her preferred type of pie. The motionless shades of the boss monsters gained their old stature and “woke up,” back to their old selves.

“Our fate rests on you,” they both said, and then they disappeared in a flash of light, revealing Asriel again. Frisk called out for her friends. She puzzled with Papyrus and told puns to sans. She cooked with Undyne and quizzed Alphys. The shades of her old friends slowly realized what they were.

All of her friends were there, they all believed in her. Asriel was still there, but something was… off. He wasn’t being menacing or taunting the child. He was weeping, screaming and calling out for his parents, for someone that he missed. He called out to Chara.

“Why-Why are you doing this to me, to your own brother?! I thought you wanted to free the monsters, not trap them and leave me to do it alone. Our plan was to help mom and dad to get the human souls to break the barrier, but all that came was death and sadness. I was so lonely without you; I wanted to see you again. I died, but I kept living. I couldn’t feel anything, but hatred and spite. I want my old life back, I want to reset, but you won’t let me,” his tears were streaming down his face and pooling on the ground. “I couldn’t feel anything…”

“I just want my old life back…”his voice failed him and he fell over, his sobs no longer restrained as he yelled, “Just let me win! Please!”

Frisk felt something growing within Asriel’s soul. It grew stronger and stronger, and then she realized. There’s one more person to save.

“Asriel!” Frisk called.

The god of hyperdeath’s eyes opened wide, his tears stopped. “Hello? Who is this,” he said, but the voice was not his, it was younger, sweeter. “Chara, this better not be a prank.”

He looked up and instead of seeing his old brother, it was Frisk. “Oh, howdy,” said the boy, “I’m Asriel. What’s your name?” Frisk ran up to him and hugged him. When Frisk made contact, Asriel’s memories came flooding back, his brother, and his death, what became of him. He gasped as they entered his head, the tears coming back, but he was smiling.

“Thank you,” he said, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t come along. I’m so sorry for causing this mess.” He looked down at his feet, resentment and sadness dripping on his words and clinging to his eyes. “If you don’t forgive me, I don’t blame you. I’ve caused you so much strife, just for a chance of me being happy again. I’m just a fool.”

Frisk clutched the goat boy tighter. “I forgive you Asriel, I forgive you for everything.”

Asriel’s eyes opened wide and looked at her, shock filling his expression. When she saw that she was being serious, he closed his eyes again and hugged her back, tears slipping out of his eyes, “Thank you. I better fix this mess. Before I do, what is your name?”

“Frisk,” she responded, looking at him.

“Ok, my time here is running short. It was nice to meet you,” another light flashed, and all the souls that were bottled up within Asriel were flowing out, going back to their bodies, the Souls of the six fallen children leading to destroy the barrier.

The scene changed; familiar purple brick walls appeared around Frisk; they were back at the golden flowers where she landed after she fell through to the Underworld the first time.

“Go on, Frisk, every body’s waiting for you. Don’t worry about me. Someone’s gotta take care of these flowers.”


End file.
